Soul Eater: Death
by ExxIStar XD
Summary: With the world in stake, a witch decides to warn Death the Kid (now Shinigami-sama) and his comrades about the future of the world. They must journey to find the fallen gods, and learn the secrets of the very first Kishin. But will they win in this race against time to save the world from it's upcoming doom? Or will they lose to fate?
1. Prologue 0 - Legend of the Fallen Gods

Long ago, when human civilizations have begun, and gods ruled the world, there was peace. Gods offered help to humans, and received worship as return. The humans may call the gods to bring them their needs, and the gods provided. Years and years have passed with the gods by the human race's side. All was in peace until the gods saw that the humans have turned away from them. They have stiffened their necks and turned away from them. Of course, the gods were not pleased, and seeked revenge against the humans, and thus came the war between gods and humans. Knowing the humans won't succeed, seven gods went down to Earth to help. With their kind hearts and gentle intentions, they forced themselves to forget the sins of the humans, and showed mercy. They helped the humans to victory, and the war ended with the gods retreating. The humans ended up victorious against the gods, and they gave their rightful thanks to the seven gods. Still furious about the humans, the gods turned their backs at the seven gods that helped. They agreed to let the humans live in peace, in one condition. That is to let the seven gods fall and not be considered as a heavenly god. Fearing the future of humans, the seven fell to Earth, never to go back to the heaven they call "home". Instead, they called Earth their own "home". The seven, **the god of WAR, the god of POWER, the goddess of LOVE, the goddess of NATURE, the god of TIME, the goddess of LIGHT, and...**

 **The god of DEATH,** helped each other and the humans along with their godly powers, providing them what they need, and what they want. Years and years past, and the seven fallen gods lived in peace with the humans, until...

They had an argument. The god of War and Power suddenly disliked the fact that they gave mercy, and went off to give revenge. The other five tried to stop them, but it was no use. Soon, the god of War, **Ahebban** , and the god of power, **Absko** , started slaughtering innocent humans. They gained power and ultimate respect. They gained fearful worship and madness. Their power reached it's supreme, and Ahebban, in time, collected...no.. eaten hundreds of human souls. Together with Absko, they hunted down a powerful witch, that would grant them a very powerful soul. In time, they reached a witch's lair. And took her soul in her sleep. Ahebban forced himself to eat it and became a being with a powerful soul. A being that would bring destruction to humanity. With hundreds of human souls, 1 witch soul.. and a **god soul** , he turned into the most powerful and fearsome being that may bring the end of the world itself. He spread madness and insanity throughout the globe and with his power, he turned into... a Kishin god or the very first Kishin. Going by the name **Kishin Frashokereti** , or the bringer of the Armageddon, he plunged the world into insanity and humans started to fear the fallen gods.

In fear, Absko ran away from his former partner and seeked redemption from the other five. Showing mercy, they received Absko again and punished him for what he has done. However, still with mercy, he has been allowed to live with the other fallen gods, and they started to wage war against Kishin Frashokereti, or Ahebban, and treated him as a mortal enemy, forgetting the fact that he was once one of them. **Alijiah** , the goddess of love, and **Damia** , the goddess of nature, together with Absko, joined forces and stopped madness from spreading any further. Meanwhile, **Horacio** , the god of time, **Hoshin** , the goddess of light and... **Shinigami** , the god of death, who is currently going under the name **Thanatos** , commenced a battle that decided the Earth's fate. With all their strength, they forced themselves to fight a former comrade, and brought him to his destruction. Frashokereti's powers however surpassed any god, any human, any witch and any kishin. He brought the gods to their knees instead of them forcing him to do so. However, Hoshin, who was the bravest of the three, stood up and grabbed her sword. She commenced a spell which could not be reversed in an ordinary method. She cursed the Kishin and bounded him in chains in the deepest darkest part of the Earth, the core, the **Tartaros**. This however, came with a sacrifice. She sacrificed her own well-being to sink with Frashokereti into Tartaros, never to be seen ever again.

The remaining gods mourned for the loss of the two gods, and remembered Hoshin's bravery, by telling stories about her, spreading the fact to humanity, that the goddess of light saved the whole world from destruction. Agreeing to not letting this ever happen again, they sealed any way to revive Frashokereti and hid the only clue to unlock Tartaros. Wanting to not ever let another Kishin to arise, the fallen gods spread across the continents of the Earth. The leader, Thanatos, who now goes by the name, Shinigami, formed a legion to help aid the prevention of the revival of the Kishin... he formed a school which trains young meisters and their weapons to battle certain monsters and defeat a Kishin if ever. Their goal, is to get their weapons to eat 99 kishin eggs and one witch soul, that will turn them into a **Deathscythe**... the school? It's name...

 **...Shibusen/DWMA...**

* * *

However, a prophecy was given to a follower of the gods above by the gods themselves. It states that one day, Kishin Frashokereti will rise again to bring the world to it's end. But will only be stopped by a new Shinigami and his companions, and will finally be get rid of when the gods that fought the Kishin at the first war reunite. Which is clearly almost impossible...

* * *

"Because how are they going to reunite when Hoshin is in Tartaros as well?" asked an old woman to a little crowd of children. The children looked at the woman in awe of the legend, and one of them, about 7 years old, stood up. He had golden eyes and black hair with three incomplete white stripes. The child smiled. "It's not nearly impossible" he replied.

"Why would you say that, boy?" the woman asked, with a slight hint of pride in her voice.

"Because if Hoshin-sama was trapped with the Kishin, and when the Kishin revives, she'll be released as well right?" he asked

"Hmm...You have a smart head my boy. Too smart for this school perhaps... It may be true my boy, but no one has seen the gods in years, it may clearly be a myth." the woman replied with disapproval in her face. She walked up to the boy and carried him on her lap while the other children watched and pondered.

"It's not a myth, Obaa-chan. I can firmly say it's true"

"What makes you say that? Who are you to tell me what is true from what is false? What... What is your name?" she asked, while using her Soul Perception ability to sense the boy's soul wavelength.

"My name...?"

The children looked at the young boy and sought to find out who he really is. The old woman, with a shocked, seeked for an answer... And if an answer is what they want... An answer is what they get.  
The old woman stared blankly at the boy and her expression turned into fear. The boy's soul was not of a normal human's, and was not of a witch, either. His soul, a fragment, is.. a **god soul**.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" the old woman asked, fearfully. The boy stood in silence and smiled at the woman cleverly. "You just realized that my soul is not of a human, huh?"

Silence filled the air, and the other children fearfully grabbed the woman's clothes and gathered around her, seeking for protection. The city they are in never heard of gods and never seen one. Well... until now...

 **"My name...is Death the Kid. Thanatos...no... Shinigami-sama's son. I'm the god of Death."**


	2. Prologue 1 - Zera

Smoke rose up from the horizons of Death City. The sky is red, people are going rampant. Yes... We all knew that this day will come. A day where another Kishin revives. DWMA, all in shambles, is being a throne for the monster that caused it all. Students and weapons' bodies scattered everywhere, all dead, or gravely injured. They have been struggling to fight the Kishin, but failed. One of the bodies which is confirmed dead is a young lady's body. About 16, and has light brown brown hair. Wearing a Spartoi uniform, and wielding a human scythe, which is also dead. Their names are Maka Albarn, the meister, and the human scythe, Soul Eater Evans. Another one is a young man's body, he was wielding a Fey Blade...both are confirmed to be dead. The young man is Black*Star, the human fey blade is Tsubaki. Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki's bodies scattered everywhere, along with the other injured and dead ones. Atop a crumbled building lay a young man with the same age as Black*Star and Maka. He had a Shinigami mask turned to his right, a black tux-like outfit and a black coat. He was injured, and had 5 stripes on his mouth. With sad and golden eyes, he cried at the top of his voice... The son of the late Shinigami, Death the Kid... who is now also known for that name, cried like he never did in front of his dead partners, Liz and Patty, and for his friends. Wondering why he was still alive, even though gravely injured, he reminded himself he was already a true Shinigami, making him immortal. He kept crying. "KISHIN!" he shouted. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

He raged on, and fought the kishin with no weapon, using the martial arts he learned. He aimed at the demon recklessly as if he is not thinking twice, he got shot back and forth. More power increased in him as his madness kept getting stronger, and his bloodlust is making him think nothing but revenge. His soul cracked, and finally...

 **Everything went white.**

* * *

 **Prologue 1 - Zera**

* * *

A teenage girl opened her eyes in a dark corner slowly. The vision was actually just a precognition. This girl walked away smiling. Was it something to be happy about? Or is it that this "fate" can never change? Or is it something else?

The girl, a witch, walked slowly away to a school in the heart of the village...DWMA.

"Future..huh?"

She brushed her ash brown hair ever so slightly and softly using her delicate fingers. Her cold red eyes dropped to the school entrance as she put her hands in her apricot jacket, and nonchalantly entered the school. Seeking out someone to guide her, she stumbles upon a familiar grown man. "Excuse me. I'm looking for the Death God" she says. The grown man frowned at the sight of Zera. He adjusted his glasses and asked her, "Are you Zera?"

Meanwhile, in the Death Room, a duel to the death is about to commence between the two friends, Black Star and Death th- er- Shinigami-sama.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A TRUE SHINIGAMI, KID! I'LL STILL BEAT YOU!" said Black Star, attempting to fight the Death god. Kid sighed and held his hand out.

"Shinigami..."

"BECAUSE I AM A BU-"

"CHOP!" Kid's hand fiercely landed on Black Star's head. It was so strong, that it actually made Black Star's forehead bleed. "...Version 2.0" he said. Black Star toppled dramatically on the ground, wailing comically as he soothes his wou- scar on his head. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Black Star asked. "You shouldn't use the fact that you're a Bushin as a threat. Besides... the hair on your right side... why did you put it down to cover your eye?" he asked. "Why..? It looks-" "IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!" shouted the oh so "perfect" boy.

"I don't fucking care if it ain't symmetrical you three-lined asshole!" replied the oh so egotistical other guy.

Kid and Black Star glared at each other like nobody's business and was actually prepared for yet ANOTHER duel. This however, was cut short. A grown man- er- blue zombie came in the Death room with no warning, as if in a hurry. "Shinigami-sama" he called. The young god turned around to see Sid trying to catch his breath like a madman that just ran a marathon. "*huff* Shinigami- *puff* sama...The infamous.. witch, Zera is here to speak with you..."

Kid let out a pitiful sigh and turned to Sid. "Let that scum of a witch come in"

"Yes, sir"

Black Star turned to Kid, his expression changed. The atmosphere became tense and serious. Black Star thought it was too much to put under the rug, and asked Kid. "Hey... Who's Zera and what did she do?" he asked with a hint of overwhelming curiosity in his voice. "Well hey! If that witch was "infamous" why hasn't the great Black Star haven't heard of it?" he said, as he signals Kid to speak up.

Kid let out yet another sigh. He clenched his fist in anger, refusing to answer.

"So you won't answer, huh?"

Suddenly, Zera stepped into the room with daring eyes, looking to Kid's cold ones. She walked toward him, knowing that her goal is telling "it" to him. Even though Kid and Zera are in bad terms.

"So! Rogue witch... Why are YOU here?" he asked with anger hinted in his voice. He folded his arms and glared into Zera's dead red eyes. "Shinigami, I have come to deliver you a message" Kid raised his eyebrow in question of her message. Zera turned to Black Star and signaled him to leave. He did so, well... quite. Before leaving the Death Room, he quietly spied on them to see what the big deal with Kid and Zera is.

"Shinigami... I hate to say this, but I know we are in bad terms"

"Mmmhmm"

"But there is something I need to tell you right now. Something urgent"

"Mmhmm, what is it? Is it that you're tired from being a rogue and start to get used with Humans and witches getting along? And you're going to be like the "good" person you are?"

"That's not what I- LOOK. The entire world is in danger. I know it!"

"Again with the precognition. You know that your predictions are always irrelevant to what REALLY happens, am I correct?"

"NO! I'M SERIOUS THIS TIME!"

"Alright. What if we say that it IS going to happen. What is it about?"

"It's about... the very first Kishin...Kishin Frashokereti"

Kid stepped back in surprise. This subject has been investigated ever since his father died. But why keep the secret from him? Either way he adjusted himself and looked at Zera's worried face.

"Why don't... we discuss this with a cup of tea, shall we?"


	3. Prologue 2 - Future and Past

Zera put her cup of tea down. She stared at it as it reflected her gloomy expression. She raised her head to find Kid looking worried as well. His expression of anger and worry covered his whole face, hinting the disbelief he was about to keep when hearing Zera's words. "My father told me nothing about the first Kishin. I always asked myself how they first sprung up to this world. How much do you know about it?" he started.

"Not much. But as for a god, you should know about this. You are Thanatos's son anyway."

"Thanatos?"

* * *

 **Prologue 2 - The Future, and the Past**

* * *

Kid stood up and looked at Zera. His worry and anger seemed to disappear in the simple mention of the name. He frowned and sat down a few moments later, in deep thought, as if he's trying to remember something very important. Zera looked at him in curiosity. "You do know who Thanatos is... right?"

Kid frowned. "I...don't know who Thanatos is..."

"Wait- You don't know who the THANATOS is..?" asked Zera "B-But at that time- you stood up- a-and-uuhh"

Kid shot a confused face, as if it's saying 'What are you talking about?' "What do you mean.."stood up"-?" he asked shamelessly as he faced Zera's own confused look.

~*~  
"Thanatos...?" murmured Black Star, who was watching them talk. He was spying and catching every word that was spoken. Well, he IS an assassin, so his silence is essential.. well... quite. He kept spying on them until a book violently yet silently landed on his head. "HEY WHAT THE F-"  
"Shhh- What are you doing here, Black Star?" asked a familiar girl. She had brown hair and some pigtails. Her emerald eyes glared suspiciously on the blue-head, and the thick book she used to chop his head rested on her right hand. Well, let's just say she's the wielder of the Last Death Scythe, and Black Star's classmate, Maka Albarn. "What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?!" he whisper-shouted.  
"It clearly says not to come in, outside the room, you moron. Plus- Kid- I mean, Shinigami-sama is having a private conversation-"  
"Then why did YOU COME IN-" Black Star asked, in a rather loud manner. A bit silence overwhelmed Maka, as she stared at "something" behind Black Star. "What?" he asked. Maka just shoved a crooked, nervous smile across her face, and pointed Black Star to what seemed to be trouble. He turned around comically, and nervously scanned what seemed to be- er.. Death the Kid Shinigami-sama.

"I knew you were spying on us. Your soul wavelength is just right around here, and your voice is too loud." he explained before sighing. He led his teammates to the table, where they were having tea, and offered them to sit.

Maka and Zera both gave stink-eyes at the sight of each other. Somehow they've been rivaling with each other ever since that "incident" "Hello, 'DemoWit'*" Maka started. "Hi, pigtails" Zera replied.

* * *

 _ **A/N: *DemoWit is a slang word to insult Zera. Basically its from two different words namely, Demon and Witch, referring to the fact that Zera is a Demon Witch. It's also basically near to dimwit.**_

* * *

"Black Star, haven't I told you to leave? I only called Maka here because I thought it would be a great help if she use her Soul Perception ability to locate Kishin Frashokereti-" asked Shinigami-sama

"Er... you do know that the Kishin is not on Earth nor that laughing black moon.. right?" asked Zera

"Err- Nevermind then! I guess you two need to know anyway."

 _"This guy has issues"_ Maka silently murmured to herself as she stared disgustingly at the young Shinigami. He IS smart and all, but when it really comes to these discussions, he wouldn't just listen. Talk about being impatient. Kid... wasn't always like this. Ever since his first encounter with Zera, he suddenly changed his attitude. He became colder and rude, and his lack of patience for knowledge just got worse and worse. To be frank, only Spartoi knows about what REALLY happened before... and it wasn't pretty.

"First... "Zera started "Let's try to recap all the things that happened in the past before we head on the future. But really... Don't you remember the legend yourself stripe-head?"

"I don't, and don't call me "stripe-head" it's utterly disturbing" he noted

Zera sighed, then looked at Maka and Black Star's curious faces. It's clearly obvious that they want to learn about the legend... So she decided to tell them all about the Humans and gods. Their relationships and the fall of the seven... every bit of detail in the legend was told, and slowly... bit by bit... Kid's eyes show understanding, meaning he remembers it a little... After Zera told them about the legend, she proceeded on what happened to the gang based on the news, and the past event with her and Kid.

It went like this...

~*~

A few months ago, after the former Shinigami, Kid's father died, the gang met two new transfer students. Karen, a demon weapon, specifically a dagger, was a shy, gentle girl. She had long wavy brown hair and beautiful yellow eyes. The next one is Isabella Kofuku, who was Karen's meister, and one of the richest people in the continent. Kid grew close with Karen quickly, and they treated each other as brother and sister. Maka and Black Star too, immediately liked Karen, to the point that they started loving her for what and who she is. Why? Because... she reminded them of someone shy and who doesn't know how to handle things... Crona.

On the other hand, Isabella was a possessive, dominant and had a crazy crush on Kid. He tried to avoid her, but after losing a basketball game with his friends, he was forced to be with her for one week. This however, ended early when they met a rogue witch, Constella Zodiac. She was a space witch, and she could summon zodiac constellations and more. Reviving Kishin Frashokereti was her goal... This is where Zera comes in. Zera helped Constella with her wrong-doings and teamed up with her. During Kid's punishment as well, something unexpected happened. Isabella, who was actually a witch that controls memories, and is teamed up with Zera and Constella, erased his memories and replaced it with fake ones, resulting in him believing that they were in a relationship, which led him to help Constella indirectly by giving Isabella what she needs to revive the Kishin. Karen is aware of this, and cannot speak about it or else she'll die. She was abused and put into the dungeon after being mistaken for being the troublemaker, but in reality, she was just used to hide Constella.

After a while, they had a fierce battle with Constella's team. The Spartoi regained Kid's real memories and had him back. Furious, Kid demanded to confront Isabella alone. After knowing that he was tricked into loving her, that Isabella abused Karen, and that she was working for Constella, he confronted Isabella himself. To cut the story short, he used his madness takehold to defeat Isabella... in the end...

...

~*~

"Kid... please- don't-" begged the blonde girl

"Don't what? DON'T. WHAT?" asked Kid as he choked Isabella. His right hand held her neck tightly, and his left was in his pockets. Blood was scattered everywhere, and Isabella was at the mercy of Kid.

"Heh... JUST YOU WAIT YOU FILTHY SHINIGAMI! KISHIN FRASHOKERETI WILL REVIVE. JUST. YOU. WAIT. Your future will never change... Zera told me so... All will come to an end... And when that happens... YOU WILL BE THE ONLY ONE LEFT WATCHING YOUR PUNY FRIENDS DI-"

"... _she broke huh...I knew I could take your life easily..._ **DON'T UNDERESTIMATE SPARTOI EVER AGAIN.** "

~*~

Kid and his friends sat silently in the Death Room... They still Constella held captive, since she'll give them info. Zera hid herself after that, and was never seen until now. Kid's anger spread from Isabella to Constella's own team... Luckily Karen found a new meister after being released. All was well, but until Zera came and warned them about the future...

"Zera." Kid started. "What IS the future Isabella was talking about?"

"..."

"C'mon Zera, we're all curious" noted Black Star

She sighed. "Kid.. in the future, Kishin Frashokereti will rise and end the world. YOU will be the last one left... you'll see your friends die... and if you don't do something now... It's the future that you guys have."

"..."

Kid stood up and left the room. He needed a moment to think, so he went to his father's secret part of the library.

Maka and Black Star exchanged worried faces and looked at Zera, which was looking at Kid worryingly. "I guess you do worry for Kid" Maka said. "N- No I don't. It's just I'm aware that it's not only HIS future, but it's for the sake of the world... And... it's painful to watch your friends die in front of your very eyes... and you can do nothing about it.."

Zera shook her head and turned to Maka. "I told you guys what you need to know. So please, change the future...can you tell Kid something for me?"

"...O-Of course"

"Tell him...  
' ** _Horacio, the god of time_** , has been found.'"


End file.
